mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Titanomachy
| image = File:Titanomachy.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Artificial I | link = Titanomachy game thread | size = 17 Players (Large) | startdate = 28.04.2010 | winningfaction = Titan | roster =1) Polly Migo 2) GMaster479 3) Framm 4) JarZe 5) golfjunkie 6) Slick 7) kody (abhisk) 8) jeffery12109 9) Peace 10) Onetruth 11) xBeej 12) twin_bro 13) music_luvr95 14) harvey45 15) MollyMae 16) phaze 17) actressgirl | first = Phaze | last = 2) GMaster479 4) JarZe 10) Onetruth 15) MollyMae 17) actressgirl | mvp = - | awards = Nominated for Best Mafia Game Brandos 2010 }} Titanomachy was a game designed and hosted by Artificial I on BrainDen. It began on April 28th, 2010 and ended in a Titan win in Day 8 (15 May 2010). Nominated for Best Mafia Game Brandos 2010. Game Mechanics Titanomachy was a 6 vs 6 faction game with 5 recruitable independents (no more than 3 per team) with attainable BTSC by RID Guess, an inheritable ability of each faction leader. Every role had a secret ability in addition to its public ability. Rules Board This game is played on a hexagonal game board, which is shown closer to the end of this post. Each character can move up to 1 space per night unless otherwise specified. Melee attacks only hit if the target is within 1 space or on the same space as the attacker. For ranged attacks, the target must be in a straight line from the attacker, along one of the 6 directions perpendicular to the sides of the hexagonal space the attacker is occupying. Below are the role descriptions for each character. In the descriptions, if the action is described as being against a player, then the target given in the night action PM to me must be a player’s username. If the action is described as being against a character, then the target given in the night action PM to me must be a character role. Each role will also have at least one secret ability, so stay wary! This is the starting terrain for the battle. As part of your Night 1 actions, each player chooses a valid starting position depending on their faction. Titans can start on any space from 1 to 6. Olympians can start on any space from 14 to 19. Independents can start on any space from 5 to 15. The different game spaces are outlined below. Game Board Spaces #Plain terrain (Light green): Normal space #Water (Blue): Can be used by Oceanus and Poseidon for special abilities #Thick Forest (Dark green): Provides cover from ranged attacks. Attackers must be within melee range to attack people in the forest. #Volcano (Red circle): Weakens players by making them more vulnerable to attack. Kill chances against them are brought closer to 100 by 50% (so 50 becomes 75, 70 becomes 85, 90 becomes 95, etc.) #Mount Olympus and Mount Othrys are isolated from the rest of the battlefield. When standing on either Mount, the only actions against you have to come from the same space. Meaning, if you are on a Mount space, you can only affect, and be affected by, other people on the same Mount space. Lynches Lynches are controlled by the sisters of fate. When someone is lynched, two of the three sisters will appear, and no pair will appear more than twice in a row. *If Atropos, the eldest of the three sisters appears, the player is killed. *If Lakhesis, the middle sister appears, the player is weakened and loses their powers for the night, but not killed unless Atropos is with her. *If Clotho, the youngest sister appears, the sacrificed player gets to make a plea for an independent, and each independent only needs 1 plea to be recruited. Either team can recruit a maximum of 3 independents. After being lynched, whether the player survives or not, the player’s race is revealed in the day post. Role Description *'Faction #1 - Titans' *'Faction #2 - Olympians' *'Independents' - Each independent has either Titan or God next to their name. This has nothing to do with the factions and doesn’t impact recruitment at all. It’s there because when a player is lynched, their race will be revealed (either Titan or God). Winning Faction Titans # Gmaster479 -- Kronos # JarZe -- Gaia # akaslickster -- Prometheus # onetruth -- Atlas # music_luvr95 -- Typhon # Molly Mae -- Oceanus # phaze -- Hyperion # actressgirl -- Mnemosyne Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Polly Migo - Artemis - Lynched D2 #Gmaster479 - Kronos - Survived #Framm 18 - Zeus - Lynched D4 (survived D3 lynch) #JarZe - Gaia - Survived #golfjunkie - Dionysus - Survived #akaslickster - Prometheus - Killed N8 by Hades #kody (abhisk) - Hades - Lynched D8 (survived D5 lynch) #jeffery12109 - Rhea - Lynched D2 #peace*out - Poseidon - Lynched D7 (survived D6 lynch) #onetruth - Atlas - Survived #xBeej - Aphrodite - Killed N2 by Oceanus #twin_bro - Hera - Lynched D8 #music_luvr95 - Typhon - Killed N3 by Oceanus #harvey45 - Hephaestus - Killed N7 by Oceanus #Molly Mae - Oceanus - Survived (survived D3 lynch) #phaze - Hyperion - Lynched D1 #actressgirl - Mnemosyne - Survived (survived D6 lynch) Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 5 Category:Games Category:HybridGames